Watching RC9GN
by AssassinSlayer16
Summary: Randy and Howard along with every student and teacher in norisville high and Mc Fist, Viceroy, and The Sorcerer gets teleported to a theater to watch RC9GN


Chapter 1: Last Stall on the Left

Randy's POV

Randy: Me and Howard were just going to get lunch then suddenly there was a bright light the next thing I know we were all in a theater and I was sitting next to Howard.

Randy: If that wasn't weird enough I saw Every High school Student and teacher in Norsville High and Mc Fist, Viceroy, and The SORCERER! WHAT THE JUICE

Randy: How to the shoob did The Sorcerer escape oh well at least his locked up in a cage and tied up by chains to a chair thought randy.

Randy: Whoa why are we in all in a theater and why is there a monster here with us.

Bucky: Ahhh monster oh wait he's in a cage ha ha.

Sorcerer: I'm not a monster I'm the sorcerer. Laugh all you want once I get out of here I will kill the ninja and I will rule the world.

AssassinSlayer16: If you get out of there you don't have your powers.

Sorcerer: Who are you and what do you mean I have none of my powers.

Debbie: Yeah who are you and who is that guy and why are we here.

AssassinSlayer16: My names AssassinSlayer16 or just call me Slayer and I will let you watch a show that will answer your questions about who the sorcerer is Debbie.

Debbie: Wait how do you my name.

Theresa: Yeah how do you know her name she didn't tell it to you?

AssassinSlayer16: I don't need to ask her anything I know everything.

Randy: Wait what do you mean everything.

Mc Fist: Yeah what do you mean everything?

AssassinSlayer16: Just watch and see (disappears in bolt of lightning)

Howard's POV

Howard: whoa now that was so Bruce he was there and now he's gone in a blink of eye

Heidi: Really Howard now but I gotta admit that was pretty Bruce

Howard: See even you admit that was Bruce

Heidi: ugh

Randy's POV

Randy: Even I gotta admit that was Bruce but what does he mean he know everything

(Screen Turns on and Everybody sits down)

 **For 800 years Norsville high has been protected by a ninja (screen show ninja on the top of the school narrating)**

Randy and Howard: Oh no

 **No one knows that every four years that a new warrior is chosen**

Everyone except Randy and Howard: What!

Debbie: That would explain why the ninja changes his shape and acts like a shoob.

Theresa: Yeah

 **(Song starts)**

 **(Go Ninja)**

 **A freshman to fight the forces of evil.**

 **(shows Some Black and red ribbons from the halls going to randy).**

 **I am the Ninja I am Randy Cunningham.**

 **(shows randy Transforming into the ninja)**

Everyone except Randy and Howard: What!

Bash: No Way that Shoob is the ninja

Bucky: Yeah he's always late for class, he is never there when the ninja shows up, he sometimes

Fail gym class.

Heidi: Now that You've said all that stuff it really convinces me that he is the ninja

Randy's thought: Oh boy they know that I'm the ninja well at least I know what that guy was talking about

Howards POV

Howards Thought: Oh great thanks to that guy Cunningham's is revealed on the upside though

Maybe he will get the respect he deserves

Mc Fists POV

Mc Fist: So that's who you are ninja viceroy after this send a robot after that kid

Viceroy: Okay which robot

Mc Fist: ALL OF THEM!

Screen

 **Voices: Smoke bomb**

 **(shows Randy and Howard singing)**

 **What the hey!**

 **Come on you!**

 **What the Juice!**

 **He's so Bruce!**

 **That's the cheese!**

 **Ninja freeze!**

 **Ninja rock!**

 **Don't stop!**

 **What the hey!**

 **Come on you!**

 **Do it Ninja!**

 **What the Juice!**

 **He's a hero!**

 **Come on fighter!**

 **Just a freshman and a Ninja! (Guitar Plays)**

 **Randy: Smoke bomb!**

 **(Song ends)**

 **Screen Shows**

 **Randy Cunningham 9** **th** **Ninja**

Theresa: Wow I didn't know you guys were such a good singer.

Heidi: Yeah.

Randy and Howard: Really (Sarcasm).

Randy: Remember who beat you at the battle of the bands.

Howard: Yeah you got your but whooped.

Heidi: Whatever next time you won't be so lucky.

Howard: Next time we will win again.

Randy: That's right big H

Heidi: Ugh

 **(Show outside the school with the title of the episode)**

Randy: Wonder why it's called **Last Stall on the Left.**

Debbie: Yeah why is that.

 **(Shows Mr. Bannister's classroom)**

 **Mr. Bannister: Well I'm sure you're bummed to be back in school well so am I 500 words what you did on your summer vacation**

 **Randy: Name: Randy Cunningham Grade: 9 Title: what I did on my summer.**

 **(Howard shows up on Randy's desk)**

 **Howard: Cunningham let me copy of yah**

Heidi: really you can't even to a simple essay you really are pathetic

Howard: hey it's not my fault it's too hard to write 500 words.

 **Randy: Howard we can't turn in the exact essay.**

 **Howard: yeh well we had the exact same summer (gets hit by a shoe by bannister)**

 **Mr. Bannister: Hey no talking**

 **Randy: Well it wasn't the exact same I mean it started out the same (show randy and Howard opening and playing video games) but then a week ago something epic happened**

 **Voice: Congratulations you have punched all the graves!**

 **(Show randy and Howard doing their handshake)**

Heidi: Really with the handshake

Randy: What its cool

Howard: Yeah it is

Heidi: Whatever ugh

 **Randy: Then the day after that something even epicer happened**

 **(Show a shadow walking out) and (a person with a hat outside the window)**

 **Randy: (picks up the book) The Ninjanomicon eh (throw the book) (picks up a paper)**

 **You are the ninja o my sweehet (picks up the mask) I have to tell howard**

 **Voice: You can't tell everyone**

 **Randy: oh that's wonk (puts on the mask and transforms) listen I don't know how it works but the ninja suit is the straight up cheese it lets me do things I could never ever do**

 **Randy: I am Randy Cunningham I am the Ninja. Its pretty much the coolest thing ever but the only bummer is I can't tell everyone not even my best friend.**

 **(Shows Howard scratching his armpit with a pencil eraser and smelling it)**

Heidi: That is gross

Debbie and Theresa both nod in agreement

 **Mr. Bannister: Pencils down**

 **Randy: And now I'm realizing this probably wasn't a good topic for my essay**

Debbie: Ya think

 **(Randy shreds up the paper and gives it to Mr. Bannister)**

 **Mr. Bannister: What's this supposed to be**

 **Randy: Uh my commentary on the fleeting nature on summer**

Debbie: Nice save (Sarcastic)

 **Mr. Bannister: Excellent use of metaphor**

 **Randy: Aced it**

 **Mr. Bannister: I'll give you a B**

 **Randy: Bst it**

Debbie: really (Sarcastic)

 **Bucky: go away Bash I don't want a wedgie**

 **Bash: I already gave you a wedgie I just want to give you your change**

Bash: ha that's funny

 **Howard: Can we talk about this ninja situation**

 **Randy: Ninja Situation there is no ninja situation**

 **Howard: Exactly there's no ninja situation we've been in norsville high for two days**

 **We haven't seen this guy once**

 **Randy: I think he has to wait for a monster or a robot to attack**

 **Howard: Why don't you matter about this we are his number one fans**

 **Randy: I mean he can't just smoke bomb on by for a meet and greet or can he.**

 **(outside mc fist building)**

 **Sorcerer: you assured me that you'd destroy the ninja**

Everyone except mc fist, viceroy, sorcerer, randy, and Howard: what!

Heidi: why would Hannibal mc fist make a deal with that monster to destroy the ninja?

Debbie: makes no sense

Bucky: I though he was nice

Julian: me too ha hem

Theresa: I know right

 **Mc Fist: But I haven't seen him all summer have you seen him Viceroy.**

 **Viceroy: I haven't seen him then again he is a ninja so still its kinda his delieo**

 **Mc Fist: We have plan the second he pokes his head out of his ninja hidey hole bam destroyed**

 **Sorcerer: DO. NOT. FAIL. ME.**

 **(Telephone rings both mc fist and viceroy scream)**

 **Voice: Mr. Mc Fist Your wife is on the line**

 **Mc Fist: Hey sugar face I'm a teensy bit busy here of course I'll meet you there honey cake.**

 **(Bashing the phone sfx)**

 **Mc Fist: How am I supposed to run an evil empire when my step son keeps getting in trouble at school**

 **Viceroy: Kids**

 **Mc Fist: Just get down to your lab and build me something deadly, something dangerous, something with a cup holder**

 **(Destroys the cup)**

 **Mc Fist: you know what just make it deadly**

 **(Outside School)**

 **Howard: Cunningham i know that you're in the can but if you don't want me to eat your tatter lunch just say so**

Randy: Really Howard again

Howard: What I was hungry

Randy: uuuhhhggg

 **Ninja: Hello students tis I the NINJAAAAA!**

 **Howard: Finally yes ninja hey korg get Cunningham the ninja just showed up**

 **(P-slims Office)**

 **P-slims: In these 2 days of school alone bash has given 66 wedgies, 32 swirlies, and chug of nugget gravy bowl**

 **Mc Fist: Is that even a real thing**

 **(Show the Picture)**

 **Mc Fist and Marci: ahh**

 **Bash: oh yeah**

 **Marci: Oh principle slimovits I just don't believe my little bash ford would ever do anything like that**

Bucky: why doesn't she believe him

 **Bash: yeah ma his framin me ahey anm**

 **Random Girl: hey the ninja's at the cafeteria**

 **P-slims: Oo the ninja what say we take a fiber**

 **Bash: I'm mcsaping**

 **Marci: oh go on if you don't destroy the ninja now that's all you'll talk about on the ride home**

 **Mc Fist: you know what you're the best (kisses Marci)**

 **(Cellphone rings sfx)**

 **(Mc Fist Industries: Viceroys Lab)**

 **Viceroy: Mc Fist Industries Evil Genius Viceroy Speaking**

 **Mc Fist: The Ninja's at the school right now release the the thing**

 **Viceroy: his name is krakenstien**

 **Mc Fist: Release the krakenstien (everybody looks at him)**

 **(Taser sfx) (shocks Krakenstien)**

 **Viceroys: Go forth my krakenstien and destroy the ninja**

 **Krakenstien Roars at Viceroy**

 **Viceroy: Well he's about yey high red scarf black suit or maybe its navy blue**

 **Krakenstien roars and runs to a wall and destroys it**

 **Viceroy: No your right its it is black he'd never wear red with a navy blue**

Debbie: so that's how the robots the ninja fight comes from

 **(School Cafeteria)**

 **Ninja: Now as the ninja I must be prepared at any moment to do this (punches the air) and this (kicks the air) and how could I forget this (kicks the air) well you been great everybody see you next time remember to tip those lunch ladies smoke bomb (interrupted by Howard)**

 **Howard: No wait ninja my buddy and I have been dying to meet ya since we were kids please just hangout till he gets back**

 **Ninja: (scratches his head) Aww that really cool of you but I can't I must go**

 **Krakenstien show up destroys the cafeteria door and roars**

 **Mc Fist: Yes destroy DESSTTRROOYY!**

 **Krakenstien: destroys the cafeteria**

 **Ninja: My first monster fight so honking cool Ninja flip monster get ready to get (gets punched and thrown into a wall and destroys it)**

 **Howard: esh Cunningham get back here the ninja is totally getting p'wnd**

 **Ninja: I wouldn't say im getting p'wnd**

Howard: But you are

Randy: Hey

Heidi: it is true

Randy: Oh come on I was new to being a ninja

Debbie: Still getting p'wnd

Randy: Please just stop

 **Krakenstien roars and ninja kicks him**

 **Ninja: Oh oh (gets punch and falls down a flight of stairs)**

Howard: Gotta hurt glad it wasn't me

 **Ninja: aw man I am getting p'wnd**

Debbie: so you admitted you are getting p'wnd

 **Ninja: Ninja sprint (goes to the bathroom and in to a stall)**

 **Krakenstien punches the bathroom stalls door finds the ninja**

 **Ninja: I wasn't hiding from you if that what you think**

Howard: that was awkward

Randy: shut up Howard

 **Locks krakenstien inside a bathroom stall**

 **Ninja: now what**

 **(Classroom)**

 **Randy show up and slide to a wall and crashes in to it**

 **Howard: where have you been we were supposed to meet the ninja together and between you and me he was kinda stinkin it up out there**

 **Randy: Come one Howard I uh the Ninja was trying his best okay it's not like there's instruction to being the ninja the instructions I need to use the bathroom**

 **(show randy outside riding a bike)**

Heidi: wait a minute there's instructions

Theresa: where's randy going

 **(Randy's room)**

 **The Ninjanomicon come on baby drop some ninja knowledge on me**

 **(show randy opening the book and sees a inverted 9)**

Debbie: whats happening?

Heidi: yeah why did it do that?

Randy and Howard: Watch and see

 **Randy: ahoo**

 **(Show the thing that happens when randy gets shloomp into the nomicon)**

Bucky: that was cool

Debbie: did you just get sucked in to a book:

Randy: yes

 **(Show randy landing on a drawing ninja vs. giant skeleton and there are words on it)**

 **(There are floating question marks on Randy's head)**

 **Randy: Believe in the weapon that is in the suit?**

 **Doodle arrows shows up pointing to randy**

 **Randy: What's in the suit I'm in the suit I'm the weapon I just have to believe in me boom**

 **(Randy get transported out of the nomicon)**

 **(Show randy going back to school)**

Debbie: is that how you learn to be a ninja

Randy yes it's a pain because it gives me stupid riddles that I only get it when I'm really in trouble

Howard: it is a pain remember when you got switched with nomi-randy that was bad I went inside the nomicon and saved you and you went outside not In your body but mine you fought nomi-randy in my body and got nomi-randy inside the nomicon again and we both got our bodies back but mine hurt like heck

Heidi and Theresa: wait a minute you guy switched bodies when

Howard: remember the time randy tried to hit on you that was then but it wasn't randy it was nomi-randy

Heidi: yeah I remember

Theresa: I'm just glad that it wasn't really randy that tried to hit on you

 **(School)**

 **(Shows randy Running in the halls until he got tripped by Howards feet)**

 **Randy: Groans**

 **Howard: Hey perfect your back I got some great news**

 **Randy: Sorry Howard but I got to um**

 **(bell rings)**

 **Howard: NO no you're going to stick around for this ye turns out the ninja couldn't beat that monster so he just locked it in the basement stall so I let it out**

 **Randy: You did what**

 **Howard: eyaha now the Ninja's gotta come back so we can see him in action together**

 **(Shows half of P-slims Thrown)**

 **Howard: you gonna thank me now or later how shall we do this**

P-slims: MY CAR every time what it about my car is it a target

 **Mc Fist: Where the heck is whatsis Krak**

 **Krakenstien throws half of P-slims car**

 **Mc Fist: There he is**

 **P-slims: My Car**

 **Howard: Ninja Action Courtesy of mwah who's the best friend ever hmp oh are you kidding me**

 **Ninja: Smoke Bomb ha uha**

 **Teens: Ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja**

 **Ninja: I believe in me I believe in me kicking your butt**

 **Ninja and krakenstien fight**

 **Ninja: Ninja block ninja block ninja block and ninja block (kick krakenstien face and falls down)**

 **Ninja: Who's getting p'wnd now**

 **Teens: Ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja**

 **Krakenstien fixes his jaw and show a secret arm**

 **Ninja: what**

 **Mc Fist: Secret arm that is so viceroy**

 **Ninja: I don't get it I'm believing what else could be in the suit**

 **Ninja gets a sword out of his suit and a bunch of words saying that a weapon in the suit**

 **Ninja: Ah believe in the weapon that is in the suit**

 **Ninja slices krakenstiens arm**

 **Ninja: That makes way more sense**

Debbie: Well duh the ninja always have a weapon

Randy: I didn't know it yet

 **Ninja: Let's do this**

 **Ninja: kya kya kya kya kya kya ka**

 **Ninja slices krakenstien into a bunch of pieces**

 **Mc Fist: Nooooooooo way dudes that was awesome**

 **Teens: Smoke bomb Smoke bomb Smoke bomb Smoke bomb Smoke bomb**

 **Ninja: Smoke bomb**

 **Randy: Hey Howard**

 **Howard: What you think I'm some sort of chowder head**

Heidi and Debbie: Yes

Howard: hey

Debbie: Its true

Heidi: Its true Brother its true

Howard growls

 **Randy: I don't know how to answer that**

Heidi: See even sandy gets it

Randy: It's always been randy

Heidi: Whatever

Randy: Ugh

 **Howard: I know what you've been up to**

 **Randy: You do**

 **Howard: Fist your gone ninja's here and then he's gone and then you're here I know your secret man**

Theresa: wow that was quick it took us along time to find out who the ninja is and we still don't know until know but you figured it out quick your kinda smart

Debbie: Wienerman (growls)

Heidi: seriously he's the first one to figure it out

Howard: Quickly shrank down his seat

 **Randy: Howard listen I wanted to tell you**

 **Howard: well it's too late now yeah I figured it all out with my mind**

 **Randy: It's such a relief it's been killing me that I couldn't tell you**

 **Howard: I mean sneaking of so that you could have the bathroom all to yourself every time the ninja shows up (gasp) wait you're the ninja my best friends the ninja**

Theresa: forget what I said before

Debbie: I knew you didn't figure out who the ninja is you're still stupid

Heidi: You're so dumb

 **Howard: this is incredible I'm gonna tell everyone**

 **Randy: you can't tell anyone**

 **Howard: well that stinks**

 **Randy: No Howard this stinks smoke bomb**

 **Howard: (cough) (cough) those things smell like fart**

 **Randy: you get used to it you'd be surprised you start liking it**

Heidi: that's just gross

Theresa: it is so gross

Randy: I like

Howard: Me two

Debbie: Of course you two would

Randy and Howard: Whats that suppose to mean


End file.
